lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
5.12 Tot ist tot
„'Dead is Dead'“ ist die 12. Episode der 5. Staffel von Lost. Handlung Rückblende 1977 spricht zum ersten Mal mit Benjamin Linus.]] Ein Mann kommt reitend in das Lager der Anderen. Er springt von seinem Pferd und sucht sofort Richard auf. Er ist entsetzt, dass Richard einen von ihnen gerettet hat. Richard erwidert, dass Jacob es so wollte. Daraufhin betritt der Mann das Zelt, in dem sich Ben befindet. Ben ist immer noch verletzt durch die Schusswunde, die Sayid ihm zu getragen hat und fragt den Mann sofort, ob er bei ihnen bleiben kann. Der Mann sagt, dass die Insel ihn gerettet hat und er bald zurück zur DHARMA Initiative gehen muss, ob er will oder nicht. Doch Ben ist fest davon überzeugt, dass er bald einer von den Anderen sein wird. Ben fragt schließlich wer der Mann sei, mit dem er spricht. Er stellt sich mit Charles Widmore vor. 1988 Ben und ein junger Ethan lauern hinter einem Busch und sehen auf ein Camp an einem Strand. Ben verlangt von Ethan, dass er ruhig ist und geht zum Camp. Er betritt das das Zelt der jungen Danielle Rousseau. Ben hebt seine Waffe und will sie umbringen, als ihr Baby aufwacht und anfängt zu weinen. Leicht erschreckt stolpert Ben über Rousseaus Spieldose und weckt nun auch die schlafende Mutter auf. Rousseau will nach ihrem Gewehr greifen, doch Ben sagt ihr sie solle das besser lassen und zielt mit seiner Waffe auf sie. Rousseau beginnt Fragen zu stellen, was Ben hier wolle und ob er für die Übertragung der Infektion verantwortlich sei. Ben antwortet nicht, sondern nimmt das Baby an sich, was Danielle mit Entsetzen mit ansehen muss. Sie wagt es nicht sich Ben in den Weg zu stellen, da er einen Schuss als Warnung in den Sand abfeuert. Ben versichert ihr, dass ihr Kind in Sicherheit sei und rät ihr, sobald sie ein Flüstern hören sollte, dass sie dann so schnell rennen sollte, wie sie kann. Ben verlässt mit Ethan und dem Baby den Strand. verlangt von Ben Alex zu töten.]] Ben kehrt in das Camp der Anderen zurück und wird von einem gealterten Charles Widmore angesprochen. Er ist überrascht, dass Ben ein Baby in den Armen hält. Ben erwähnt, dass er nicht darüber informiert wurde, dass Rousseau ein Baby habe und das diese Information der Mission hätte schaden können. Ben sagt außerdem, dass er das Baby nicht töten würde, woraufhin Charles erwiedert, dass Jacob es aber so will. Ben entgegnet, dass die Insel es anders sieht und will das Kind leben lassen. Charles dreht Ben den Rücken zu und lässt Ben mit dem Baby zurück. Nach 1992 Ben stoßt Alex auf der Schaukel an, als plötzlich Richard auf ihn zukommt. Richard informiert Ben, dass die Galaga dabei ist die Insel zu verlassen, doch Ben die Passagiere nicht sehen muss, wenn er nicht wolle. Ben denkt jedoch, dass er das tun müsse und geht zum Dock, wo Charles Widmore in Handschellen zum U-Boot geführt wird. Ben spricht kurz mit Widmore, der Bens hämische Freude spürt. Ben verkündet, dass nicht er der Böse von den Beiden sei, sondern Charles. Denn er hat einen "Regelverstoss" begangen, als er die Insel regelmäßig verließ und außerhalb der Insel eine Frau und Tochter hat. Widmore sagt, dass für Ben eines Tages der Tag kommen würde, wo er sich zwischen Alex und der Insel entscheiden muss - kurz darauf wird er ins U-Boot gebracht. 2007 wird von Desmond ins Wasser gestoßen.]] Kurz bevor Benjamin Linus und die Oceanic 6 wieder mit Flug 316 zur Insel zurückkehren, geht Benjamin Linus an einem Hafen entlang und ruft Charles Widmore an. Er informiert ihn darüber, dass er seine Tochter Penny, die sich auch an dem Hafen aufhält, jeden Moment töten werde. Als er sie zugeht, wird er von Desmond angesprochen, der gerade das Auto auslädt. Daraufhin schießt Ben auf Desmond. Dieser hält allerdings mehrere Einkaufstüten vor seinem Körper und der Schuss wird dadurch abgefangen. Desmond fliegt dennoch zurück und Ben begibt sich in Richtung Penelope. Ben richtet seine Waffe auf sie und sagt ihr, dass er Benjamin Linus sei und er sie nun töten müsse, weil ihr Vater seine Tochter getötet habe. Sie versucht ihm verzweifelt klar zu machen, dass sie in keinem Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater steht. Als ihr Sohn Charlie auf das Deck des Bootes kommt, fleht Penny, dass Ben ihr nichts tuen solle und befiehlt Charlie, sich sofort wieder in den Innenteil des Schiffes zu begeben. Als Ben gerade seine Waffe runternehmen will wird er von Desmond angesprungen, der ihn mehrere Male ins Gesicht schlägt und schließlich blutend ins Wasser wirft. Auf der Insel trinkt Wasser aus einer Ajira Flasche.]] Ben wacht auf und findet den wartenden Locke vor. Ben ist überrascht, dass Locke am Leben ist, erzählt diesem aber, dass er sein Wiedererwachen erwartet hat. Ben wandert anschließend zum Strand wo einige Überlebende, darunter Bram und Ilana, versuchen eine Kiste wegzuschaffen die wichtige Vorräte beeinhaltet. Ben spricht mit Caesar über Locke und seine Abwesenheit im Flugzeug. Als Caesar ihm berichtet, dass Locke behauptet von Ben ermordet worden zu sein, gibt sich Ben unwissend: Locke sei geistesgestört und gefährlich. Daraufhin sichert Caesar zu, Ben den Rücken frei zu halten und zeigt ihm die abgesägte Schrotflinte, die aus Bens Büro stammt. Ben und Locke bereiten sich darauf vor mit einem Auslegerkanu zur Hauptinsel zu gelangen, damit Ben vom Monster "gerichtet" werden kann. Doch plötzlich tauchen Caesar sowie drei andere Überlebende auf und wollen sie an der Abreise hindern. Locke will sich aber nicht von Caesar aufhalten lassen, woraufhin Caesar versucht, seinen Anspruch als Anführer mit Waffengewalt durchzusetzen. Als er versucht seine Schrotflinte zu ziehen, zeigt sich, dass Ben ihm diese zuvor entwendet hat. Ben schießt dem unbewaffneten Caesar in die Brust und befiehlt den übrigen drei Überlebenden weg zu gehen. Ben und Locke rudern daraufhin zur Hauptinsel. Nach der Ankunft verweilen die beiden einen Moment am Dock. Locke vermutet, dass Ben nur um Vergebung für den Tod seiner Tochter Alex sucht, was Ben weder bestätigt noch dementiert. Angekommen bei den Baracken sehen sie einen schemenhaften Schatten im Fenster von Alexs altem Zimmer. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es Sun ist, die sich in der Baracke befindet, ebenso wie Frank. Sie erzählen Ben, dass ein Mann namens Christian sie angewiesen hat, hier auf John Locke zu warten, der - zur Überraschung von Sun und Frank - nun vor der Baracke steht. Sun zeigt Ben das Gruppenfoto des Dharma-Jahrganges '77. Ben wusste allerdings nicht, dass Suns Freunde Teil der Dharma-Initiative waren. Locke erinnert Ben daran, warum sie eigentlich auf der Insel sind. Ben betritt daraufhin den geheimen Raum um das Monster herbei zu rufen. Dann geht er nach draußen, um mit Sun zu warten, und sagt zu ihr, dass er keine Ahnung hätte, dass Locke auferstanden werde; er hätte noch nie gesehen, dass die Insel solch ein Wunder durchgeführt hätte. Frank geht, um auf die Hydra Insel zurückzukehren, nachdem er Sun nicht überzeugen konnte mit ihm zu gehen. Als das Monster nicht ankam, sagte Locke zu Ben, dass sie dann zu dem Monster müssten. Als Ben behauptet, er weiß nicht wo das Monster lebt, sagt Locke, dass er es wisse. Ben und Sun folgen Locke zu den Tempelmauern. Dann zeigt Locke, dass sie durch ein Loch in der Erde gehen werden. Dies tun sie, aber Sun blieb nach wie vor draußen. sieht nach dem gestürtzen Ben.]] Als Locke und Ben unter der Erde sind, zündeten sie Fackeln an. Ben erzählt Locke,dass er glaubt, dass Lockes Argument richtig war, und dass er sich, wegen Alex's Tod, richten lassen will. Ein wenig später, gibt der Boden unter Ben nach und er fällt in eine andere Ebene des Tempels. Locke sagt Ben, dass er etwas holen wird, um ihn hochzuziehen; und er ging ohne auf Bens Bitte, dass er nicht gehen soll, zu achten. wird vom Monster umzingelt]] Als Ben sich umsah, bemerkte er Pfosten mit Hieroglyphen.Nach einer Pause während Ben zu einer Wandmalerei in ägyptischen Zeichnungen blickt hört er die Geräusche des Monsters und es steigt aus einem Kamin vor ihm aus. Das Monster umgibt Ben und wirbelt um ihn herum. Er sieht Erinnerungen von Alex und Widmore, einschließlich Alex's Tod, der durch Martin Keamy verursacht wurde.Nachdem Ben diese Bilder sah, verringert sich das Monster und einige Augenblicke später taucht es in der Gestalt von Alex auf. Ben versucht sich bei Alex zu entschuldigen, doch sie drückt ihn an einem nachstehenden Pfosten hoch. Sie informiert Ben ,dass sie sich bewusst ist, Ben zu "zerstören", wenn er wieder versucht Locke zu töten, und sie will dass, er verspricht, dass er unter Locke's Führung sein wird . Ben verspricht es, und Alex verschwindet. Ben läuft zurück zu dem Loch, durch das er durchgefallen ist, wo Locke es gelungen ist ein Seil zu beschaffen.Er zieht Ben hoch, und Ben erzählt Locke,dass das Monster "ihn leben gelassen hat" Inzwischen kommt Frank mit dem Auslegerkanu zur Hydra Insel.Er ist gerade angekommen, da warnt Jed ihn, dass Ilana und ein paar andere Überlebende Waffen hätten. Frank läuft vorsichtig in das Camp, wo er plötzlich mit vorgehaltener Waffe von Ilana und Bram bedroht wird. . Ilana fragt Frank "Was liegt im Schatten von der Statue" Als Frank nicht in der Lage ist zu antworten, schlug sie ihn mit dem Schaft ihrer Waffe zu Boden, und befiehlt Bram ihn zu fesseln, denn sie werden ihn mitnehmen. Wissenswertes Allgemeines *Ben Haus ist im gleichen Zustand wie in , als die Söldner angegriffen haben. Produktionsnotizen *Daniel, Jin, Juliet, Miles, Sawyer und Sayid kommen in dieser Folge nicht vor. **Hurley, Jack und Kate sind nur auf dem Foto der DHARMA-Initiative aus dem Jahre 1977 zu sehen . **Nur vier der Hauptcharakteren - Ben, Desmond, Locke, und Sun - haben in dieser Episode eine Sprechrolle. Das ist bislang die wenigste Anzahl an Hauptcharakteren in einer Episode. **Erst zum dritten mal in der Serie nach und treten nur 2 der 14 eigentlichen Hauptcharaktere in Erscheinung. **Desmonds tritt nach 6 Episoden erstmals wieder auf. Nur Michael und Jin treten in mehr Episoden einer Staffel nicht in Erscheinung, vor allem in Staffel 2 und Staffel 3. *David S. Lee ist nicht auf der ABC-Pressemitteilung, für seine Rolle als Charles Widmore im mittleren Alter, erwähnt worden. Auch der Schauspieler, der den Teenager Ethan spielt, ist nicht auf der Pressemitteilung erwähnt worden. *Eine entfernte Szene aus zeigt Ben, der sich durch das Monster richten lassen will. Die Szene beteiligt auch Alex, die einen Streit mit Ben über Karl führt und Alex sagt "Ich hasse deinen Mut," dieser Teil kommt auch in dieser Episode vor. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Als Ben im Tempel durch die Decke stürtzt, sehen wir seine Fackel kurz darauf mittig auf einer Trümmerplatte liegen. Während des Satzes "Never better" liegt die Fackel etwas links versetzt und in der nächsten Szene wieder mittig. Als Ben aufsteht und dann die Fackel vom Boden aufhebt, ist gar keine Trümmerplatte mehr darunter. * Danielle hat ein kurzes Gespräch mit Ben; in behauptet Danielle, dass sie noch nie Andere gesehen hat ,aber dies könnte auf die Tatsache hindeuten, dass sie verrückt ist. ** Auch die Rauchsäule, über die Danielle behauptete, sie hätte vorangestellt, dass Alex entführt wird, wurde nicht gezeigt, obwohl man an dem Tag, an dem Danielle ihre Mitglieder ,des Wissenschaftsteams, erschossen hat, eine Rauchsäule sehen konnte. Wiederkehrende Themen * Das Risiko-Spiel, welches Sawyer und Hurley gespielt haben, steht noch auf den Tisch. * Caesar wird von Ben erschossen. * Ben entführt Alex, als sie noch ein Baby war und zieht sie auf, als wäre sie sein eigenes Kind. * Als Ben den jungen Charlie Hume sieht, beschließt er Penny nicht zu erschießen.. Handlungsstranganalyse * Caesar wird von Ben erschossen. * Ben schießt auf Desmond und richtet seine Waffe auf Penelope. Kulturelle Referenzen * Hieroglyphen: In den Höhlen unterhalb vom Tempel sind viele Schriftzeichen zu sehen. Auch Anubis wird ausführlich gezeigt. *''Unser gemeinsamer Freund: Desmond und Penny benennen ihr Segelboot nach dem literarischen Werk. Literarische Methoden * Frank wird von Ilana und Bram gefangengenommen; sein Schicksal bleibt unbekannt. * Ben wird daran erinnert seinen Auftrag, Danielle zu töten, zu tun(und er ist unfähig dies zu tun, wegen ihrem Kind) als er sah wie Charlie Hume aus ''Our Mutual Friend herauskam. * Ben erzählt Sun sie soll lieber wieder ins Haus gehen, weil er keine Kontrolle über das hat was da aus dem Dschungel kommt. Dann erwartet er, dass das Rauchmonster kommt, doch es war Locke. Referenzen zu Episoden * Bens injuries prior to boarding Ajira Flug 316 are explained. * The appearance of Charlie Hume stops Ben from killing Penny, just as the appearance of a young boy stopped Sawyer from implementing one of his cons. * Inside the monster, a quote from Alex is heard questioning her father about the Söldner. * Als Ben das Haus betritt, kann man immer noch das Risko-Spiel auf dem Tisch sehen, das Hurley und Sawyer drei Jahre zuvor gespielt haben. *Ben ruft wieder einmal das Monster. * Ben steals Alex from a woman he believed to be insane, just as he claimed. * Inside Monster, Ben sees an image of Alex and Keamy. * Charles Widmore is shown being exiled. * Ben remembers being healed within the Tempel. * Ben sagt Penny, dass er sie töten müsse, weil ihr Vater seine Tochter Alex getötet habe. * Inside the monster, we see flashes of a character's past experiences. * The Monster proceeds to judge a character based on his actions. * Das Schiff von Desmond Penny trägt den Namen Our Mutual Friend. * Ben uses the same argument with Caesar against John Locke that Sayid used against him when Ben got caught by the Losties. * Ben sagt Rousseau, dass wenn sie das Flüstern hört, sie einen anderen Weg wählen und schnell verschwinden solle. * When Lapidus returns to the Hydra island and confronts Ilana, she asks him a riddle as a sort of password, similar to the Snowman question . Offene Fragen *Was ist in der Kiste, die Ilana und Bram versucht haben, zu bewegen? *Woher wusste Christian, dass Locke kommen würde? *Wohin ist Locke gegangen, nachdem er die Baracken verlassen hat? *In welcher Beziehung steht das Monster zum Tempel? *Wieso fordert das Monster von Ben, dass er Locke folgt? *Woher weiß Locke, wo das Monster ist? *Was weiß Ben wirklich über die Wiederauferstehungskräfte der Insel? **Wenn es diese Kräfte tatsächlich gibt, wieso wird ausgerechnet John Locke wieder zum Leben erweckt? *Was meint Ilana als sie Frank nach dem "Schatten der Statue" fragt? *Was genau bedeutet der Abfluss in dem seltsamen Gang, von Bens Haus? *Wohin bringt Ilana Frank? Titel Der Titel der Episode bedeutet übersetzt „''Tot ist tot''“. Siehe auch * mit regelmäßigen Infos über die neue Staffel (mit Spoiler-Warnung). Kategorie:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Episoden